The present invention is in the technical field of power transmission. More specifically, the present invention is in the technical field of lever actuated hydraulic clutch and brake engagement and disengagement.
Conventional clutch and brake lever devices on typical saddle vehicles such as dirt bikes, street bikes and scooters all behave in a similar way. The clutch lever is designed such that the operator uses the pinky and ring fingers to grip the handlebar while reaching for the lever with the middle and index fingers. When the lever is squeezed to disengage the clutch, the lever would pinch the pinky and ring fingers unless the clutch or brake is fully disengaged prior to reaching this point. Holding the clutch or brake in this position places great strain on the grip of the pinky and ring fingers. In order to regain a strong grip on the handlebar, the operator must first release the grip on the handle bar entirely to re-grip and squeeze the lever with all four fingers past the fully disengaged position to the end stroke of the lever. This can result in a compromise of control while steering the vehicle.